To Build a Home
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Ce n’est plus la flamme de la passion qui m’anime, ce n’est plus les feux de dieux qui me tiennent en vie, ce ne sont plus ces filaments étincelant qui m’éveille. C’est du feu, du vrai. POV House/Cuddy, centric Rachel Spoilers!


Cette fiction ne devait pas du tout ressembler à ça à la base … Mais mes mains et mon esprit en ont décidé autrement. Attention, Spoilers Saison 5. Centric Cuddy Rachel avec POV House pour orchestrer le tout.

Vos avis m'intéressent …

Ecriture sans italique : POV House

Ecriture Italique : POV Cuddy

Musique qui accompagne : To Build a Home – Cinematic Orchestra

**HHH**

_J'ai trempé mes jambes dans l'acide, plongés mes mains dans le feu, humecté mes lèvres de souffre, comme une explosion cataclysmique dans mon organisme, un déchirement de mes parois internes, une démolition totale. Une belle et géante combustion de mon cœur._

J'ai pénétré dans cet univers impitoyable, poussant la porte de ma seule jambe valide. Effroi.

Un vide magistral m'empoignant, me secouant, me serrant les tripes. Un silence divin enveloppait la maison, paradoxalement à cette sensation acre qui me collait à la langue. Le devant de la scène m'importunait, l'importance qu'elle apportait à mon rôle moindre me donnait des frissons de la tête au pied. Pourquoi moi ?

J'étais seul. D'une solitude sans pareille. Pas celle que j'appréciais avec brio, celle qui m'accompagnait chaque jour. Une solitude qui glissait entre mes cotes, remontait jusqu'à mes organes internes, venait se loger dans ma poitrine et faisait trembler le tout. Une effroyable solitude. En proie à cet immense malaise, une précipitation me prenait soudain. Alors, j'avançais.

_J'ai battit cet endroit de mon espoir. J'y ai forgé mon manque, je l'ai nourri de mon besoin. C'est une belle maison. Elle était pour toi, pour moi. Pour nous. Jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse. De toi. De moi._

Un coin de la maison l'accueillait. Un coin de la pièce. Un coin de la chambre. Elle n'était plus qu'une infime partie d'elle-même, une infime vérité, un infime monticule de tristesse accablante, d'injustice. Mon cerveau avait implosé. Je la regardais, conscient des maux qui l'étreignait, et je n'osais - ne savais - parler. Ses mains berçaient, sa voix fredonnait, son cœur parlait. Je n'étais que poussière face à cela. Démunis de pouvoir, démunis de tout sarcasme, anéanti, dénué de verve. Bousculé.

_C'est un sombre chemin qui mène à ma maison. Sombre vie, Sombre désespoir, sombre manque et désir qui me tenaille. Je regarde ce chemin, et je vais le prendre toute seule. Je ne tiendrais pas ta main._

J'avançais doucement, gardant une proximité pour ne pas l'étouffer. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Confondue à sa tristesse, plongée dans sa douleur, elle ne dominait plus rien. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient se ternir. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner son sourire mais moi, je savais qu'il avait existé. Je savais qu'elle en était capable. J'appelais son nom de manière inaudible et ma voix se noyait dans les plaintes de l'enfant. Je perdais pied, engouffré par cette atmosphère tellement lourde qu'elle semblait reposer sur mes épaules. C'est alors, qu'elle s'est mise à parler, sauvant mon attitude inespérée.

_J'ai voulu sortir de ce froid, empêcher la brise de voler mon âme, de geler mon esprit. D'éreinter mon cœur._

« - Sortez pas la fenêtre de derrière, emmenez là, partez loin, je vous rejoindrais… »

Mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Un rire nerveux menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres déjà entrouvertes de surprises.

« -Cuddy… »

C'est alors qu'elle m'offrait la vue sur son visage. J'en frémissais de désarroi. Ses traits étaient creux, vide. Vide comme sa poitrine l'était d'air. Vide comme ma jambe droite l'était de vie. Vide comme le pire des châtiments. Je la considérais, tentant de me peindre le visage le plus impassible qu'il existait. Malgré moi, un rictus se profilait sur mon visage, trahissant mes émotions.

« - Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Mon regard se posait alors sur l'enfant. Elle était frêle, tout juste sortie du cocon maternelle. Elle semblait tellement à sa place au creux des bras de cette femme. De cette mère. Le tableau se dessinait devant moi, une terrible peinture du supplice même. Je me penchais vers elle.

_Juste un peu de chaleur, juste un peu de feu dans ma poitrine, de brûlures de bonheur, rien de plus._

Ma main se tendait impatiemment vers le corps, cherchant à le retirer de la grippe de la femme. Je ne voulais pas que ceci dure une seconde de plus.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser faire ça, aidez moi, je vous en prie, aidez moi ! »

Sa voix criait presque et me faisait sursauter. Son visage baigné de larmes ne cessait de me prendre au dépourvu, me désarmait de confiance et de sûreté, égrenait ma dureté habituelle sur le sol de cette pièce. Deux mains me saisissaient le visage.

« S'il vous plait… »

Ses longs doigts glissaient dans ma barbe rugueuse, se promenait sur les sentiers de mon épiderme. Je brulais.

_Désormais, je sens comme un feu. Il y a comme un incendie lorsque je m'écroule. Il ne m'émancipe pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Il me consume._

Son front humide était collé au mien. Je sentais sa détresse se déverser en moi. S'égoutter, peu à peu dans mon sang. Transformer celui-ci en encre. Je glissais mes mains et récupérais l'enfant contre moi, soufflant contre le visage de la femme.

« - Il faut la laisser partir, Cuddy… »

Ses ongles se plantaient dans mes joues. Le creux de ma mâchoire saignait légèrement.

« - Allez… »

Ses yeux clos, son parfum de peine, ses pauvres dernières forces faisant couler le sang de ma peau. Son visage glissait et sa joue se collait à la mienne, glissant ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille droite.

« - Ils n'avaient pas le droit… »

_Ce n'est plus la flamme de la passion qui m'anime, ce n'est plus les feux de dieux qui me tiennent en vie, ce ne sont plus ces filaments étincelant qui m'éveille. C'est du feu, du vrai._

Je me relevais, et je sortais. J'ouvrais lentement la porte. Ils étaient là. Les briseurs de son cœur. Les pilleurs de sa joie. Leur sourire me donnait des répulsions. Ils pleuraient. Je leur tendais leur petite-fille, fixant leurs lèvres tremblantes.

« - Anna, vient dans mes bras…

- Elle s'appelle Rachel.»

Mais ma voix s'éteignait et se brisait. Les hommes du service d'adoption me souriaient, redevable. Elle ne serait jamais sortie sans mon aide, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert la porte, sans moi, disaient-ils. Mais après tout, qu'était-ce si terrible ? Un changement d'avis soudain ? Une demi-journée de bonheur volée, dans la vie d'une femme ?

_Au matin, je continuerais de t'appeler. Durant quelque seconde d'éveil, j'oublierais. Mes yeux rencontreront le soleil, et la brulure reviendra, aussi vive qu'une goute de formol glissant dans la gorge. _

J'entrais à nouveau dans son cocon de solitude. Glissée contre le mur, ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes. Elle tentait de se lever, s'essayant à faire un pas vers moi. Mes défenses avaient toute disparu, laissant désormais voir mes nombreuses rides, mes cernes nouvelles, mes pupilles noire de haine. Elle s'écroula à mes pieds et je me baissais pour la soutenir. Elle était légère, légère comme la cendre.

_Je ne sens plus mon corps, comme s'il résultait d'une totale combustion. _

Comme si tout son corps été en perdition.

_Comme brulée vive._

**FIN**


End file.
